operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Dance-ability
Dance-ability is the forth episode on the first season of Operation: Glee in which young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee: The Next Generation. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show The Glee Project. Guest Mentor: Heather Morris Homework Assignment Winner: '''Simon Naugle '''Eliminated: Roxanne and Aaron Episode - LAST TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE - Narrator: Vulnerability week had too many tears. Rosette: *cries* Ella: *tears up* Narrator: Some were real, some crocodile. Aaron: I'm sorry, I lied. Narrator: America's sweetheart was in the bottom, joining her were lying Grundy and Mr. Agressive. In a surprising twist, all of them were safe and stayed in the competition. 12 contenders remain all fighting for a chance to be on Glee. And that's all you need to know so far on Operation: Glee! ---- - IN THE GYM - - SIMON IS WORKING OUT AND ALEX WALKS IN - Alex: Why are you working out, you already intimidate people enough *laughs* Simon: *glares at him*'Why are you in this competition, you already embarrassed yourself enough *walks out* Alex: Yeah, well.... yeah! - IN THE DINING ROOM - Rosette: How are you honey? Aaron: Nervous, being in the bottom shook me up. Rosette: Don't worry, atleast you stayed and what's better is that you were first called back out of the whole bottom 3 so you're not going home anytime soon *hugs him* Aaron: You're amazing Rosette. Rosette: You're amazing-er *winks and kisses him* Leyla: *watches from a distance* CONFESSION CAM - LEYLA: Rosette and Aaron are cute, i'm jealous because I wish Alex and I were like that but alas, I don't think he likes me *frowns* Leyla: Have you ever been to Hawaii? Alex: No, but I always wanted to. Leyla: I am from Hawaii you know *winks* Alex: I know, I know *smiles uncomfortably* CONFESSION CAM - ALEX: Leyla's cute and all but I can't have a relationship right now. I need to focus on the competition, because if I don't do well I'm going home. - ROBERT WALKS IN - Roxanne: Robert's here guys! - EVERYONE COMES TO THE LIVING ROOM - Robert: Hi guys, how is everyone feeling after last week? Rosette: It feels great having everyone stay *smiles at Aaron* Robert: *smiles and bobs* Great, well this weeks theme is going to have you on your feet all week. The theme this week is... - EVERYONE WAITS EAGERLY - Robert: Dance-ability! - EVERYONE LAUGHS AND LOOKS HAPPY EXCEPT BRANDON - CONFESSION CAM - BRANDON: Dancings not my thing, I've been told I'm a bad dancer by my teacher. It's not my forte *frowns* Robert: Your Homework Assignment this week is "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. You as a group will decide on your lines and dance moves. Tomorrow me and a guest from Glee will be watching your performance. Good luck (: *walks away* Rosette: Okay time to discuss lines.. Ella: I'm fine with all the lines, so I don't care which one I get. Alex: Wow Ella this is the first time your not demanding what line you want. *laughs* Ella: *gives Alex a dirty look* CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: At first I was okay with Alex, he was super cool, but now he is just starting to rub people the wrong way Alex: I want line 4. Mark: I kind of want that line too. Alex: Its the only line I want. CONFESSION CAM - ALEX: I need to show the mentors who I am, I'm sorry if I sound mean, but I'm going to have to show them what I can do. Mark: Fine have it, I'll take line 9 Brandon: I wanted that line, but I will like line 6 '- THE GROUP PRACTICE -' Leyla: Okay so I was thinking we all start off together and then we all just break away and do are own thing. Roxanne: Okay sounds good to me *smiles* Brandon: I'm going to try my hardest even though I'm going to feel uncomfortable. '- FINISHING UP PRACTICING -' Roxanne: Wow that's was so good, we are going to kill this homework assignment *laughs* '- ROBERT WALKS IN -' Robert: Hey guys, so I hope you guys are all excited for Dance-ability week, and the guest mentors is someone who is one of the most experienced dancers on the show.... Unknown Guest: *'''picks up a plush unicorn toy*''' Robert: Please welcome.... '- HEATHER MORRIS WALKS IN -' Robert: Heather Morris who plays the absolutely hilarious, Brittany S. Pearce. '- EVERYONE IS HAPPY -' CONFESSION CAM - ROXANNE: Oh my God! It's Heather Morris I love her. Heather: Hi guys! So this week is Dance-ability . It's all just dancing to the beat, what ever you feel just go with it. Robert: Your Homework Assignment was "Just Dance"'' by Lady Gaga. '' Heather: So yeah, get ready to show me your moves. ---- "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga Aaron: I've had a little bit too much, much Roxanne: All of the people start to rush, Leyla: Start to rush by Peyton: How does he twist the dance? Alex: Can't find a drink, oh man Lyndsay: Where are my keys? Rosette: I lost my phone, phone Brandon: What's going on on the floor? Ella: I love this record baby, Simon: But I can't see straight anymore Tiffany: Keep it cool, what's the name of this club? Mark: I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright All: Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance ---- Heather Morris: *laughs and smiles and claps* That was incredible guys, it was just so full of energy I just loved it. Okay so Lyndsay, you were so amazing, I loved how you were just being yourself and your voice was just amazing. Leyla, I loved your voice, but I felt you were kind of over thinking it a little bit. Simon you were just incredible to watch, I loved you the entire performance, it was just amazing. Robert: So Heather, who is the winner? Heather: Well I'm stuck between Lyndsay and Simon '- CAMERA FLASHES TO SIMON, AND LYNDSAY -' Heather: Simon, you win this challenge... congratulations. Simon: *shouts* Yeah, thank you so much *smiles*. Lyndsay: *looks annoyed* CONFESSION CAM - LYNDSAY: I think I should have won this homework assignment instead of Simon, I deserve a one-on-one session with Heather.*pouts* Robert: Congratulations Simon, you get a one-on-one mentoring session with Heather and a standout in the next big group number which is.... Heather: Its a mashup of.... Leyla: *grabs Alex's hand in excitement* CONFESSION CAM - ROSETTE: Our first mashup I'm so excited. Heather: Michael Jackson's "Thriller" and Yeah Yeah Yeah's "Heads will Roll." - EVERYONE IS HAPPY - Robert: All of you will be going to a halloween party at Simon's house where each of you will turn into and zombie one by one. You will each have to show your own dances moves, and at the end is a huge dance-off between the zombies and the remaining human, Simon. CONFESSION CAM - SIMON: This is going to be so amazing. I cant wait. Heather: Good luck to all of you, and Simon I will see you soon. *turns around and walks away* - VOCALS WITH NIKKI - CONFESSION CAM - NIKKI: Even though it is Dance-ability, I want everyone to give an exceptional job in the booth today. Even struggling here can put the contender in jeopardy. Nikki: Okay Homework Winner, lets see what you got! Simon: I am pumped! Cause this is thriller, thriller night, girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try. Nikki: Great! Go now! Roxanne: CAUse this is thrillER, thriLLER night. Nikki: WOAH WOAH WOAH! You were really flat on cause, and thriller. CONFESSION CAM - NIKKI: This was not Roxanne’s day in the booth. She continuously was flat. I don’t know how she can make it back to the top. - AFTER 3 TRIES SHE GETS IT RIGHT - Lyndsay: You close your eyes, and HOPE that this is just imagination. Nikki: A little pitchy on hope. Lyndsay: Really? I thought it was great. CONFESSION CAM - NIKKI: Lyndsay is a debater. She has to get her way. When you say the truth she will cover it up. Her talent is undisputable but her attitude is too much at times. - CHOREOGRAPHY WITH ZACH: - CONFESSION CAM - ZACH: So this week is all about Dancing. So if they struggle in here, there is a good chance they are put in the bottom. Zach: So Alex, come to me put your hands to your sides and slide back. - HE NAILS IT - Zach: Great job! Okay moving on! CONFESSION CAM-ZACH: '''Wow, I am actually shocked Alex nailed it. He usually struggles, but this week he shined. - '''ZACH DOES MOST OF THE CONTENDERS THEN HE GETS TO TIFFANY. - Zach: Okay, so you are going to move your left heel in and drag your arm and spin straight to Simon. Tiffany: Okay, got it. - SHE TRIPS - Zach: Okay you can’t do that or else you will just look like a complete fool. Tiffany: Okay, can I try it again? Zach: Yeah! Don’t screw it up! SHE TRIES IT AND FAILS AGAIN Zach: What happened there? Tiffany: I don't know. *sheds a tear* Zach: You are better than this! Come on! SHE GETS IT AFTER 3 MORE TIMES, BUT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN TO CRY. CONFESSION CAM - TIFFANY: I never like when people yell at me. It gets me all frazzled and I struggle even more. I know I am going to be in the bottom after this. I will have to give it my all in the video shoot to prove I can do it. - VIDEO SHOOT TIME - Leyla: Alex, I have something to say. Alex: Yeah Leyla? Leyla: Throughout this competition, I've began to have feelings for you... Alex: *gets wide-eyed* Leyla: *looks down* And I was wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend? Alex: I'm so sorry Leyla, but... I don't know. I just... Leyla: *sheds a tear* It's fine, I understand *runs away* Alex: D@mn, I really screwed up. *puts hands on forehead and puts hand through hair all frustrated* Erik: Dance, and lip-sync. These are the main objectives for today. Ella, you go inside, look in the mirror and suddenly change into a zombie. We will cut the scene, and put zombie makeup on you. Ella: Sounds good! - SHE DOES THE SCENE GREATLY - Erik: Wow, that looked great! Now Brandon after you turn into a zombie you will start dancing, just improvise and do something to stand out. Brandon: I'll try *laughs worried* Erik: Okay *looks worried* Action! Brandon: *just stand there and does the sprinkler* Alex: *starts laughing* He looks like a fool. Brandon: *whispers* B!tch. Erik: Brandon, what was that? Brandon: I'm not the best dancer you know so lay off the crap. Erik: *glares at Brandon* You're holding up the whole group. Brandon: Are you homophobic? Erik: What the hell? No! Brandon: I bet you are! Erik: Please don't talk to me, just do this right. Zach: Wow, just wow. Robert: You took the words out of my mouth. - BRANDON MESSES UP TWICE, THEN DOES IT RIGHT - Erik: To finish this up, Simon, you're having a dance off against all the contenders and you have to lip-sync along with maintaining your dance moves, while the others just have to dance. At the end, you reveal you're the zombie king and then throw everyone off and smirk at the camera. Simon: Tough, but I will do it. - HE DOES IT BUT FORGETS THE SMIRK - Erik: We have to do it all again because you forgot to smirk. Simon: Oh god! Roxanne: *laughs* This is funny. Simon: Excuse me? Roxanne: Don't kill me, I was scared by you enough last week! Simon: *frowns* CONFESSION CAM - MARK: I don't get why she would do that. CONFESSION CAM - ELLA: She has some nerve! Erik: Alright calm down, and try to finish the scene. Simon: *rolls eyes at Roxanne* Stay away from me. - HE DOES THE SCENE RIGHT - Erik: We got it, that's a wrap everyone! ---- "Thriller/Heads Will Roll" by Michael Jackson/Yeah Yeah Yeahs - SIMON IS HOSTING A HALLOWEEN PARTY AND EVERYONE COMES IN AND DECIDES TO HAVE A DANCE-OFF - All: Off with your head, To dance 'til you're dead. I'm off, off, off with your head, To dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead. I'm off off off with your head. - ELLA IS THE POPULAR PRETTY CHEERLEADER AND GOES IN THE BATHROOM TO DO MAKEUP, SHE SUDDENLY TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE AND DANCES - Ella: It's close to midnight, And something evil's lurking in the dark. - MARK GOES TO GET A DRINK OF WATER, TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE, AND DANCES - Mark: Under the moonlight, You see a sight that almost stops your heart. - ROSETTE IS LONELY AND IS SITTING DOWN ON THE SOFA BY HERSELF, SHE TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE, AND DANCES - Rosette (Simon:) You try to scream, But terror takes the sound before you make it. (heads will roll x2) - BRANDON IS HOSTING A LIVE CHAT FOR A PARTY, BUT THEN TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE, HIS LAPTOP TURNS OFF, AND HE STARTS DANCING - Brandon: You start to freeze, As horror looks you right between the eyes. - SIMON LOOKS THE CAMERA IN THE EYE AND SINGS HIS LINE - Simon: You're paralyzed. - ROXANNE IS LAUGHING AND DRINKING, BUT THEN TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE, AND DANCES CRAZILY - Roxanne: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike. - SIMON IS STILL IN THE DANCE-OFF AND HE'S DANCING - Simon: You know it's thriller, thriller night, You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight. - PEYTON GOES TO THE KITCHEN TO GET FOOD, THEN TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE, AND DANCES - Peyton: Off with your head, To dance 'til you're dead. - ALEX IS SHOWING HIS MUSCLES TO ZOMBIE ELLA, AND THEN HE TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE, AND DANCES - Alex: I'm off, off, off with your head, to dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead. - TIFFANY IS ABOUT TO SING, BUT TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE AND DANCES - Tiffany: Oooh, you hear the door slam, And realize there's nowhere left to run. - LEYLA IS A PARANOID GIRL AND IS CURLED UP IN THE CORNER, SUDDENLY SHE TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE, AND DANCES - Leyla: You feel the cold hand, And wonder if you'll ever see the sun. - LYNDSAY IS THE POPULAR BITCH, SHE'S JUST ROLLING HER EYES AT EVERYONE DANCING, THEN SHE TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE AND STARTS DANCING - Lyndsay (Simon:) You close your eyes, And hope that this is just imagination (heads will roll, heads will roll) - AARON IS THE JOCK AND HIS GIRLFRIEND IS LYNDSAY, HE'S ABOUT TO KISS ZOMBIE LYNDSAY, BUT BEFORE HE CAN, HE TURNS INTO A ZOMBIE, AND THEN DANCES - Aaron: Girl, but all the while, You hear the creature creeping up behind. - SIMON SINGS HIS LINE AND DOES A SCARY FACE - Simon: You're out of time. - SIMON IS THE ONLY ONE LEFT DANCING - Simon: Thriller, thriller night, There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl. Thriller, thriller night, You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight. - THE OTHER CONTENDERS GANG UP ON SIMON - All: Off with your head, To dance 'til you're dead. I'm off, off, off with your head, to dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead. - SIMON PUSHES OFF ELLA, MARK, ROSETTE, AND BRANDON - Ella, Mark, Rosette, and Brandon: Darkness falls across the land, The midnight hour is close at hand. - SIMON PUSHES OFF ROXANNE, PEYTON, AND ALEX - Roxanne, Peyton, and Alex (Simon:) Creatures crawl in search of blood, To terrorize y'alls neighborhood. (Off with your head) - SIMON PUSHES OFF TIFFANY, LEYLA, LYNDSAY, AND AARON - Tiffany, Leyla, Lyndsay, and Aaron (Simon:) And though you fight to stay alive, (Dance 'til you're dead) Your body starts to shiver. (heads will roll, heads will roll) - SIMON IS STILL DANCING AND HIS BACK IS FACING THE CAMERA - Simon: For no mere mortal can resist, (heads will roll on the floor) The evil of the thriller. - THE CONTENDERS CHANGE BACK TO HUMAN ONE BY ONE - Simon with Operation: Glee contenders: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try. Thriller, thriller night, So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!. - THE CONTENDERS ONE BY ONE LOOK AT SIMON AND ARE TERRIFIED AND RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE - All: Off with your head, To dance 'til you're dead. I'm off, off, off with your head, to dance, dance, dance 'til you're dead. - SIMON LOOKS AT THE CAMERA AND REVEALS HE WAS A ZOMBIE FROM THE START - Simon: I'm off off off with your head. ---- - REVEAL OF THE BOTTOM 3 - Robert: '''Welcome everyone. This weeks theme was Dance-ability. You had to be in control of your moves and stand out. Alex. '''Alex: *stares at Ryan, face red* Robert: You were really great during choreography, vocals, and the music video. Congratulations, you're first called back for next week. Alex: *mouth opens* Woah, thanks so much! *walks out* Robert: Rosette, Ella, Simon, Peyton, Mark, and Leyla. You are all called back. Lyndsay: *frowns* Ella: *claps her hands quickly* Yay! Leyla: F*ck yeah! - THEY ALL WALK OUT LEAVING AARON, TIFFANY, LYNDSAY, ROXANNE, AND BRANDON - Robert: '''Aaron, you didn't stand out at all, you faded into the background and we all forgot about you. Roxanne, you weren't so nice to a contender this week. '''Nikki: And you took time to get your vocals right. Robert: Erik, and all of us disliked your attitude on set today. It was unprofessional and you called Erik homophobic. Zach: Glee is about accepting who you are, and Erik wouldn't be here if he was homophobic. Tiffany, this week was about dancing and you struggled with that. You got emotional after you didn't get it right, and broke down. Nikki: Lyndsay, you have attitude as well and you have some problem with me. Lyndsay: I think you have a problem with me! Nikki: Well I don't. Lyndsay: I don't either! Nikki: *nods head* Robert: Aaron, you will be performing for Ryan. Aaron: *nods head and looks down* Robert: Tiffany, you will also be performing for Ryan. Tiffany: *tears stream down her face and she puts her hand on side of her lip and her left cheek* Robert: Roxanne, you're also performing for Ryan. Roxanne: *covers her face* Lyndsay: *smiles* Brandon: Thanks so much guys. Robert: Wait, Brandon, you're also performing for Ryan. - EVERYONE IS SURPRISED - Brandon: *jaw drops, and his eyes get watery* Robert: Yes, there's a bottom 4 this week. Lyndsay, you're called back. Lyndsay: *smirks and walks out* Nikki: This week we felt we needed 4 of you here because we felt you 4 are not up to par with the rest and you need a chance to redeem yourself. Now to tell you your songs. Tiffany, you're singing "At Last" by Etta James. Tiffany: *sniffles* I love that song *half smiles* Nikki: Roxanne, you're singing "Turning Tables" by Adele. Roxanne: *bobs head* Wow, going to be a challenge. Nikki: Aaron, your song is "How To Live A Life" by The Fray. Aaron: *nods heads* Nikki: Brandon, you're singing "I Will Always Love You" made famous by Whitney Houston. *smiles* Brandon: OH MY *falls on the floor crying* I was praying for that, oh my god. Thanks so much! Nikki: *chuckles* Robert: You have 2 hours to rehearse. Zach: Walk b!tches, walk! *laughs* - THE CONTENDERS LAUGH - - REHEARSING ROOM (TIFFANY) - Tiffany: The skIES above are blUe, my heart was wrapped Up in clover. CONFESSION CAM - TIFFANY: I'm so scared being here for a second time, I just want to stay so badly. *sniffles* - REHEARSING ROOM (ROXANNE) - Roxanne: I can't give YOU the heARt yOU think you gAve me. CONFESSION CAM - ROXANNE: It's so nerve wracking standing in this position, hopefully I can stay and prove myself. - REHEARSING ROOM (AARON) - Aaron: BetwEEn the lines of fEAR and blAme. CONFESSION CAM - AARON: I was here last week and was saved, I need to show Ryan the spark I showed him last week. - REHEARSING ROOM (BRANDON) - Brandon: And iiiiiiIIIIIiiiiiii will alwAYys love you. Oh d@mn! CONFESSION CAM - BRANDON: I speak a bit too much and that's what got me here, this song is amazing and I think I can nail it. - LCP TIME - - ALL THE MENTORS AND RYAN WALK IN - Robert: This weeks theme was Dance-ability. The contenders had to stand out with their dance moves and convey something extra. Tonight, there's a bottom 4 because we feel that all of them need a chance to redeem themselves. First up is Roxanne. Nikki: Vocals are definitely not where she's high in and she has trouble in them consistently. Ryan: Let's bring her out. - ROXANNE WALKS IN - Roxanne: H-hi-hi, I'm Roxy- I mean Roxanne Daniels and I- I'm- I'm singing *pauses* "Turning Tables." Ryan: *smiles* ---- "Turning Tables" by Adele Close enough to start a war, All that I have is on the floor. Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior When the thunder calls for me, Next time I'll be braver. I'll be my own savior, Standing on my own two feet. So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't rescue you to just desert me. I can't give you the heart you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables. To turning tables. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - Ryan: I see the nerves. Roxanne: Yeah, it's really scary being here. It's my first time, so that's why probably, like yeah. Ryan: Do you think you could be on Glee and give a super outstanding performance with the whole world watching you? Roxanne: Like yeah, I mean I would definitely have more practice, like yeah. Zach: *whispers* Like yeah *laugh* Roxanne: *frowns* Ryan: Thanks. Roxanne: *face turns red and walks out* Robert: Next is Aaron, this week he didn't pop from the rest and it felt like he wasn't in this competition. Ryan: Let's see him. - AARON WALKS IN - Aaron: Hey, I'm Aaron Grundy and I'm singing "How To Save A Life" by The Fray. ---- "How To Save A Life" by The Fray Step one you say we need to talk, He walks you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you, You stare politely right on through. Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life. How to save a life. How to save a life. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - Ryan: Wonderful performance Mr. Grundy. You shone tonight but these people around me say you were boring this week. Aaron: I guess I wasn't the strongest this week, and I don't talk too much so maybe that's why. Ryan: Do you consider yourself a good dancer? Aaron: Not really, but I'm sure with confidence I can get far. Ryan: Do you really want to be here? Aaron: *pauses and then nods* Yeah. Ryan: *nods* Ok, thanks. Aaron: *walks out* Robert: Brandon is next, he has lots of talent but he called Erik homophobic and was really unprofessional. Zach: His dancing also needs LOTS of work. Brandon: Interesting... let's see him. - BRANDON WALKS IN - Brandon:' ''*smiles* I'm Brandon Foster and I'm singing "I Will Always Love You" made famous by the oh so fabulous Whitney Houston. - '''THE MENTORS AND RYAN SMILE - ---- "I Will Always Love You" made famous by Whitney Houston If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I'll know, I'll think of you every step of... the way. And I... Will always Love you, oohh. Will always Love you. You. Bittersweet memories, That is all I'm taking with me. So good-bye, Please don't cry. We both know I'm not what you, You need. And I... Will always love you. I... Will always love you You, ooh. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - Ryan: Your voice is really good Brandon. Brandon: Thanks, it's a pleasure hearing that from you. *smiles* Ryan: So you called Erik homophobic? Why would you ever even think of doing something like that? Brandon: *shakes head no* It was just in the heat of the moment, I was just frustrated with the dancing and direction, I'm really sorry. Ryan: You do realize that your chances in this competition got so thinner, right? Brandon: Yeah, I do and I should go home if you think so. Ryan: Alright, thanks. Brandon: No, thank you *walks out* Robert: Last is Tiffany. Zach: She couldn't take direction well and started crying after she messed up. Ryan: Alright, bring her out. - TIFFANY WALKS IN - Tiffany: Hi! I'm Tiffany Messero and I'll be singing "At Last" by Etta James. *smiles* ---- "At Last" by Etta James At last, My love has come along. My lonely days are over, And life is like a song. Oh yeah yeah, At last. Oh yeah yeah, You smiled, you smiled, Oh and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heavenm for you are mine... At Last. ---- - EVERYONE CLAPS - Ryan: So Tiffany, you've done two good LCP's but you always seem melancholy. Tiffany: *bites lip and starts to cry* Well *pauses* Ryan: Relax, relax. Tiffany: Sorry. It's just that I'm always so worried I'm going home and it's really, really heartbreaking thought for me to go home because I want this REALLY badly. Ryan: I understand, you had a great performance. Tiffany: Thanks. *smiles and walks out* Ryan: Roxanne was nervous, but she had a strong performance. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Roxanne: Ryan questioned me about my nerves, I'm really worried about my chances. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: Aaron's performances are always show-stopping. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Aaron: Ryan said he liked my performance but I don't think that I'm 100% safe. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: Brandon. Nikki: His performance really blew me away. Robert: He has loads of talent, but his attitude could get in the way. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Brandon: I'm 99.9% sure I'm going home, my behavior was unacceptable. - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: Tiffany did great as well. Zach: She was a mess tonight and this whole week though. - FLASHES TO THE WAITING ROOM - Tiffany: I was crying there, and I don't think Ryan liked that. *frowns* - FLASHES BACK TO THE LCP ROOM - Ryan: All of them are incredible, it's going to be so hard to pick someone to eliminate. Nikki: I think it's pretty clear that this should stay. Zach: I disagree with a passion, I think they should go home. Robert: I think they should have one more week whereas this should go home. Nikki: You're doing it wrong, this and this should definitely stay! Ryan: I do see why Nikki thinks that. Zach: I really want this to have one more week. Robert: Ryan, do you have your decision? Ryan: Yes. - IN THE WAITING ROOM - Rosette: Ryan let you stay last week, he'll let you stay this week too. Aaron: I want to believe that but I'm not sure. Mark: I still can't get over that it's a bottom 4. Peyton: *shakes head and sheds a tear* This is so hard. - ROBERT WALKS IN - Robert: The list is up, you guys can go take a look. *walks out* - ROSETTE HUGS AARON - Rosette: Trust in yourself. Aaron: *nods head* - BRANDON, ROXANNE, TIFFANY, AND AARON WALK OUT - Brandon: *walks up to the list* BRANDON'S VOICE: Glee is my life, but my chances are so, so low of staying in this competition. Roxanne: *walks up to the list* ROXANNE'S VOICE: I gave it my all in my performance, and if Ryan didn't like it, then I deserve to go home. Tiffany: *walks up to the list* TIFFANY'S VOICE: I want this so, so, so, so bad. If I go home, I'll be devastated. Aaron: *walks up to the list* AARON'S VOICE: I think Ryan liked what he saw, but I can't be so sure. Anyone could go home. - BRANDON LOOKS AT THE LIST - - ROXANNE LOOKS AT THE LIST - - TIFFANY LOOKS AT THE LIST - - AARON LOOKS AT THE LIST - Brandon: *gets wide-eyed, and keeps staring at the list* Roxanne: *looks at the list and nods head* Tiffany: *starts crying and covers her mouth* Aaron: *sheds a tear and covers his face* NOT CALLED BACK: * Aaron * Roxanne Aaron: *sighs and wipes his tears out of his eyes* Roxanne: *stares at the list* - ALL THE CONTENDERS COME TO MEET AARON AND ROXANNE - Rosette: *cries really hard and kisses Aaron passionately* Don't worry, you'll get far. Aaron: You're my only hope, you can do it. Rosette: I love you. Alex: *cries and hugs Aaron* Lyndsay: *smiles* '- EVERYONE GROUP HUGS AARON AND ROXANNE - ' EXIT INTERVIEW - AARON: I'm really shocked, I didn't expect to be eliminated, and I never thought that it would be a double elimination. Operation: Glee was a great experience, I met some great friends and a wonderful girl *smiles* EXIT INTERVIEW - ROXANNE: It's saddening going home after 4 weeks, I wanted to learn more and grow as a performer. It was a humbling experience being here and I loved it. ---- "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. ---- NEXT TIME ON OPERATION: GLEE Narrator: Adaptability week has contenders all over the place. Rosette: *gets wide-eyed and gasps* Mark: *looks around* Woah... Narrator: One contender gets a phone call that will change their life. CONFESSION CAM - LEYLA: I feel so bad for.. Narrator: See you next time on Operation: Glee! Bonus Video - IN THE GIRLS DORM - Leyla: I just don't understand why Alex doesn't like me? *cries* Brandon: Leyla, I'm sure he just struggles to tell girls how he feels. Don't worry at all! Leyla: I just really like him, and I feel like he just keeps pushing me away. Brandon: I can tell he likes you, I see the way y'all glance at each other in choir room. Leyla: Really? You see him looking at me! *grins* Brandon: Yes! You two are perfect for each other! Leyla: Aww thanks Brandon. *hugs him* I just really hope he'll confess his feelings Brandon: Honey, I know he will. Now when are we going to paint each others nails? Leyla: *bursts out laughing* Oh my f*cking god Brandon, you're f*cking hilarious. Songs *'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga. Sung by the Operation: Glee contenders. *'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' by Michael Jackson/Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Sung by the Operation: Glee contenders. *'Turning Tables' by Adele. Sung by Roxanne. *'How To Save A Life' by The Fray. Sung by Aaron. *'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. Sung by Brandon. *'At Last' by Etta James. Sung by Tiffany *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Aaron, and Roxanne with the Operation: Glee contenders. Call Back List Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One